Mirage
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: Fuuko is left alone to sort things out, the Hokage are in turmoil now...
1. Default Chapter Title

*************  
Mirage  
by Rei Himura  
*************  
  
Disclaimer: Flame of Recca and whatever other characters which -will- be featured inside and which I will not tell, do not belong to me. They belong to (a) Nobuyuki Anzai-sama and (b) other people.  
  
************  
  
Prologue: Images are always being bent and distorted that's why you can never see things properly...  
  
************  
  
The papers in Fuuko's hand drfited slowly to the floor. The expression on the Hokage's face was pale. Her eyes glazed over. Her heart... broken.   
  
The wind carried the scented papers across the lawn, whispery voice reading out its contents.  
  
Dear Fuuko-san,  
  
I guess it must have amused and irritated you greatly to recieve a letter instead of me in flesh and blood. But now as you read this, there is no humour in my voice. Or in the fluency of this letter.  
  
Fuuko-san, how long has it been since we first met? I can't quite recall, but all I know was that your face was as radiant and as vibrant as ever. So full of life, so full of energy. How I yearn to cup your face once again in the waning sunlight. But from where I am... I can't. Is it early to say this? I think it is. But I miss you.  
  
So now I shall come straight to the point. Sharp and blunt. I apologize in advance. For not giving this letter to you personally, or say the contents face to face. I apologize for leaving you. Yes... that is what this letter is about.  
  
I fear that my time has ended. As much as I refuse and am reluctant in leaving you, I have to. I must. My work has been completed. Kurei-sama is happily and safely married to Neon-san. I am glad that he has finally seen the beautiful and faithful woman who has stood by him through thick and thin. A smile comes to my face when I recall that you too, have stood by me for better and for worse.  
  
I shan't keep you waiting any longer. In suspense, in anger, whatever your emotions may be. It has taken me this long to tell you this. Ah, if only I had said it to ou the first day we met. Though I doubt you'd be too happy to hear it. Especially from your enemy.  
  
I love you Fuuko Kirisawa. Aishiteru.  
Always have, always will.   
  
Enclosed with this letter, is a map to an old warehouse in Hokkaido. It is a request from me, that you go there. Use the key included to open the locked door. Inside, a second letter awaits. No, this is not some treasure hunt where I am the prize. Though I wish it were. Go Fuuko. I may not be with you but no doubt I am with you. Forget me...  
  
  
Loving you always,  
Raiha  
  
***********  
  
It is the rain...  
That these droplets of moisture are on my face.  
  
It is the summer...  
That my face flushes.  
  
It is the sun...  
That my hair is losing its lustre.  
  
It is you...  
That my heart is now broken.  
  
***********  
  
Author's Notes: So well, good enough for more? o_O?  
  
[rei] 


	2. Default Chapter Title

*************  
  
Mirage  
by Rei Himura  
  
*************  
  
Disclaimer: Blah. You know who they belong to right? Nobuyuki Anzai and -them-.  
  
************  
  
Chapter 1: With arms wide open...  
  
************  
  
Yanagi sipped her tea softly, her eyes never leaving the pale and shrunken girl who sat across her at the table. Her once purplish spiky hair had lost its lustre and vibrance. It now clung to her like a wig on a mannequin. In short, Fuuko looked terrible. Hagard and lifeless. Her tea was untouched, cold even. Her eyes seemed to stare into some infinite distance.  
  
All because of a letter.  
  
The letter was placed in the middle of the table. Folded neatly and primly. There were a few spots which seemed so similar to taht of teardrops. Yanagi eyed that also with her warm hazel eyes.  
  
"Fuuko?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Drink your tea. It's getting cold."  
  
"..."  
  
"Fuuko. Please say something. You've been like this since... since..."  
  
Since the funeral. Since Kagerou's funeral, at which when they returned, a note was left for her. Yanagi and the rest had watched her leave, her spirits slightly damp because of the departure of the backbone of the Hokage, but alive because she was meeting her Mr. Special. And then things changed when she returned.  
  
Or actually when she was found.  
  
Mikagami had found her standing on the roof of an old and dilapidated building which was scheduled to be demolished sometime soon. She merely stood there, in the pouring and vicous rain. Drenched to the skin. He came, carried her in his arms and returned.  
  
She never protested, not a single word was uttered. She merely stayed in the room looking out the window, her lips moving in an unheard prayer.  
  
It was strange to think that a single letter could bring about a person's misery. Ruin their life, strip them of their spirit. But that letter did. Even though its contents were not meant to do so. But for Fuuko, the word goodbye and farewell was the same as the end of the world. The end of her world.  
  
  
*************  
  
"Can't believe she's still moping because of that purple-haired freak." Domon growled and paced about the living room. Mikagami, seated comfortably in his chair, polished his Ensui. Kaoru on his left was polishing his anki. Recca was out with Ganko, something about buying tea. Mikagami looked up and eyed Domon cooly.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Grr... no. I'm concerned for Fuuko's welfare." Domon retorted and the stopped pacing, the wooden tiles were beginning to show wear. He spun around fiercely to face the Ensui-wielder.  
  
"What made you say that?"  
  
"Well, we all know you're harbouring an immense crush for Kirisawa. Tanomi may be your present girlfriend. But now you see that Raiha is absent from the picture, you're thinking of swooping in and being the shoulder for her to cry on. Her listening ear. Who knows, maybe a lil' romance." still polishing his Ensui, Mikagami didn't look up to see the furious expression on Domon's face.  
  
"Mikagami. That was the most -shallowest- thing I have ever heard from you!" the voice that spoke neither belonged to the raging Domon nor to the diligent Kaoru. Instead, it came from a rather irate Fuuko. Yanagi was behind her, her jaw agape from shock. Well, it may not sound pleasing to the ear, but that was the first thing she's said in a week.  
  
"F-Fuuko." the girl stuttered. Fuuko turned her head sharply and headed out the door, slamming it close in her wake. The occupants of the room turned to face Mikagami who amidst the excitement, was still calmly polishing his Ensui. But perhaps with renewed vigour.  
  
"For your information Mikagami, I'm worried for Fuuko's health and state of mind. But I can clearly see that you don't. Tanomi is my girlfriend and still is, no matter what. I don't intend to use her only because I couldn't get Fuuko. What you said was a lie. I treasure Fuuko's friendship and I would never stoop to do something as low as that!" Domon hissed through gritted teeth and left the apartment. Yanagi looked at Kaoru who looked back and shrugged before continuing to polish his madougu.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, I think there's something to be collected at the grocer's. Can you collect it for me?" there was a questioning look in Kaoru's eyes before he understood what Yanagi wanted and stood up. He too headed for the door but turned back towards the pair. Yanagi standing at the kitchen doorway and Mikagami polishing his madougu in the armchair. His face was obstructed by his silken and silvery bangs. Letting out a short sigh, he left.   
  
"Might as well polish in the park." he muttered as he walked off.  
  
*************  
  
Fuuko walked. Not knowing where. Her legs had a mind of its own and presently, it didn't wish to give her brain any idea where it was heading. But it didn't matter. As long as it was far away. Far away from them. Far away from -him-. She shut her eyes briefly, trying to blot out everything from her mind. It was a pity a computer brain wasn't more like a computer. It would have been easy to get rid of unwanted and unfavourable memories.  
  
"I wish I had a delete."  
  
Her eyes opened to find herself on top of a hill, under a sakura tree. The petals had bloomed and they now scattered aimlessly on the ground. Like a fluffy pink blanket on the soft green grass.   
  
"How ironic... of all places..." ironic it was of course. *I bet you all would have guessed* It was her secret place with Raiha. Their haven and sanctuary from the real world. But for now, it no longer looked like their haven. No longer their sanctuary. It was now their grave.  
  
"I hate you Raiha. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you..." she whispered bitterly into the lashing wind. Her hair astray, her fists clenched by her side. But the winds disapproved of her statement and whispered knowingly back into her ear.  
  
You love him.  
  
I hate him.  
  
You love him.  
  
No. I hate him.   
  
You love him.  
  
I want to kill him.  
  
You love him.  
  
Yes... I know. I loved him.  
  
*************  
  
"Yanagi, before you say anything, don't." Yanagi furrowed her forehead in confusion. Mikagami was confusing. That she knew. Mikagami was ambiguous. That she also knew. But what Mikagami meant now, she had no idea.  
  
"Huh?" Mikagami placed his Ensui down on the table delicately. His movements were always graceful and delicate, like a Noh actor. She squinted her eyes a little. Somehow, in a certain lighting, he -did- look albeit like one of those Noh performers.  
  
"Look Yanagi, my brain wasn't functioning well when I said that. I had no intention whatsoever to hurt Kirisawa's feelings nor that oaf. It's just that..." his voice faltered.   
  
Just what?  
  
I don't know.  
  
What were you feeling?  
  
Anger, hurt.  
  
Why?  
  
Because that baka left her just like that. Because as a friend, I couldn't do anything else. Because as a comrade, I wasn't able to beat the living daylights out of him.  
  
Mikagami finally turned to face Yanagi. Her eyes were warm and inviting, holding a strange sense of comfort and reassurance. It was amazing and amusing to know that out of all the egg-heads in the Hokage, Yanagi seemed to be the most and perhaps the only sensible person. Next to him. It was that exact moment that she suddenly looked so much like Mifuyu.  
  
Tokiya Mikagami leaned forward a little and brushed his lips over Yanagi's. The reaction was a soft gasp and then a shove in his chest. It wasn't hard enough to send him flying into the wall, but hard enough to push him back into the sofa. The male took the cue to stand up.  
  
"Sumi... sumimasen. I have to leave." not looking at Yanagi, he picked up his abandoned Ensui and headed off to the door. Where a shocked Recca and an equally surprised Ganko stood waiting.  
  
"Excuse me." Recca moved himself and Ganko while the girl's eyes stayed glued onto Mikagami's retreating figure. She turned and saw Yanagi on teh sofa, visibly shaking. She turned to face Recca, tears streaming the sides of her face. And then she stood up and ran.  
  
***************  
  
Author's Notes: I understand it seemed hastily thrown together. Uneven in some parts. But it'll hopefully clear out by the next chapter. In which I'll try to make it longer. Reviews welcome. A nice backrub would also come in handy. Ergh... remind me not to be some bravado and try some stunts while roller-blading.  
  
[rei] 


	3. Default Chapter Title

*************  
  
Mirage  
by Rei Himura  
  
*************  
  
Disclaimer: Oh please, do I have to go through this -again-?  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 3: Finding me...  
  
*************  
  
Don't tell me  
How to be  
'Cause I like some suffering  
Don't ask me  
What I need  
I'm just fine  
Here finding me  
Me  
  
~ Finding Me - Vertical Horizon  
  
************  
  
Joker sat at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the lush green valley. He smiled. It was perfect. The perfect place to view the perfect sunset. And sunrise. If he even bothered to pay heed to his battered alarm clock. He turned behind and headed down the dusty path.  
  
It was strange, all so strange. Now that Kurei-han and Neon-han were married. Raiha vanishing off somewhere. Must be with the Hokage girl. He smiled to himself, allowing a glimpse of his trademark fang. Kirin the amazing girl who-never-took-off-her-shades was on yet another honeymoon with Rasen the guy-who-never-talks. What a weird pair.  
  
Mori Kouran was dead. Gone. Kapush. Finally. He was beginning to feel very repulsed should those beady wall-eyed eyes of him come to focus on him. Sure Mori never saw him, nor most of the Uruha Jyushinshuu. The Jyushinshuu were under Kurei-han. So only Kurei-han saw them. Pesky wall-eyed moron had no business interfering. He always wondered why Kurei-han didn't just fry that old pervert. It would have saved them a lot of work. But knowing his employer's devotion to his mysterious and elusive mother, he kept his fangs shut.  
  
Don't question the man.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, Joker pulled out his car keys and deactivated the alarm systems to the metallic red Porsche boxter. Aah... his pride and joy. He had bought it eight months prior to his stay in the Jyushinshuu. Denying people their rights to live sure had its perks. Not that he considered himself to be a sadistic neanderthal, just that some people shouldn't even have a life to begin with.  
  
He slipped into the car and revved up the engine, letting the cooling breeze sweep through the interior of the car. Nah... waste energy. He leaned forward and turned off the air-conditioning. After all, the nights in Morikawa were usually cool. He'll let the windows down later when he was driving.  
  
Time check, 5:35 pm.   
  
"Won't be staying for the sunset." he mumbled to himself. After all, he had other things to do. Life never seemed to slow down to a standstill for Hiroji. Sure things were supposed to ease up now that Mori was eradicated. It only meant he now had time to do things he couldn't have leisurely and freely done. Or so he thought.  
  
*************  
  
"You're asking me to do what? Come again? I didn't get you the first time round." Joker nearly yelled in the dimly-lit warehouse.  
  
"Joker-san... please understand. You know me as well as Kurei-sama and Neon-san." Raiha tried pacifying his comrade. He let out a sigh and cleared his throat.  
  
"I know this may seem like too much to ask for but-"  
  
"But what you're asking me goes against my principles!"  
  
"You had principles Joker-san?" Raiha was amused at what Joker would say just so that he could shift the burden of the responsibility to someone else. He laid a hand on Joker's shoulder who, like a child denied a treat, shrugged it away.  
  
"Look, I'll only be gone for awhile."  
  
"Oh yeah... five years is albeit a -short- while. Where you going anyway? Converting into a monk, practise celibacy and live in some Kami-sama-forsaken mountain? You're crazy. Kureeji. Crackers."   
  
"I... I have to sort things out." Raiha looked away and walked towards the window, where a small slither of light entered the dark room. The white part of Joker's armour shone a little. He still wears it... his mind mused despite their present condition. He looked at his own ninja garb. Some things just never changed. But perhaps after this... they will.  
  
"Fine. I'll go keep and eye on that girl. But you better get back here you hear that? I don't know what you're going to do for ten years, you probably won't even tell me. But if your girl finds a nice man who suits and looks after her needs, I'm not going to do anything. I just keep an eye. I'm no father." Joker gripped his Taishaku Kaiten.  
  
"I wasn't asking you to intervene. In fact, it'll be better if you don't." Joker's head snapped upwards. What -was- this ninja talking about? In all the years he'd come to know of the solitary man in Uruha Rai, he never knew Raiha to be the type who gave up easily. Okay... so there was the fight with Noroi and when he forfeited his match against Uruha Kurenai. But truly, to see and hear him give up the person whom he loved and cherished so much so easily, there had to be something wrong.  
  
"It's better you know... for her to find someone else. Someone young, able and has a respectable job."  
  
"Oh for Kami-sama's sake! You're young, able and so the job part isn't quite there but still Raiha-han; you're the only one for her. I've seen the look on her face when she's with you. Like some radiating Mata Hari. You bring out the best in her -and- she brings out the best in you. Don't look at me like that you brainless ninja. You sure as hell don't know what you're doing, fancy giving up the love of your life to become a monk." ending his tirade, Joker sat back down on the crate which had served as his chair earlier. If he had said Raiha to be crazy earlier, he would have liked to make amends to that. Raiha was not crazy, oh no, he was a blind-brainless-insane-deranged dimwit who couldn't see things clearly. He should get glasses.  
  
Raiha let out a deep sigh.   
  
"Finished?"  
  
"Sure as hell am." Joker retorted grumpily. Now I can't have a freedom as a bird, gotta act like some obsessed matron. Insane nut...  
  
"Why all of this all of a sudden anyway?" Raiha still had not told Joker of his true reason for vanishing. He couldn't possibly want to be a monk. Somehow, an image of a bald Raiha in yellow and khaki robes entered his mind. Joker shuddered. Bad imagination, bad bad imagination. Raiha smiled.  
  
"You know... I've always wanted to see the world." he smiled wryly.  
  
"Yeah, and you could have brought her along. She needs the exposure and the skills to handle people. Not like those Hokage morons." came a disgruntled reply.  
  
"Joker-san... I would love to tell you of my plans. But I fear if I did... it may go wrong. Onegai. Help me, just... just watch over her okay?" Joker wouldn't have minded if Raiha grovelled and beg, but the latter was his comrade and perhaps the only other closest friend he had in the Jyushinshuu. He let out a defeated snort and stood up, towering slightly over Raiha.  
  
"Oh all right. Be sure to write, I want to see some post cards." he joked. He was a Joker after all, and jokers' jobs were to make humour of everything, even if sometimes the things and situations were dark and unbefitting.  
  
"Make sure she reads the letter."  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
"Sayonara Joker-san."  
  
"Mata ato de Raiha-han."  
  
*************  
  
The tree split into half, the damage beginning from top most bough to just a few inches above the roots. Surerounding it was a whirlwind of sharp razor leaves. Green as the grass, young as an infant. The tenacity of the typhoon reflecting the haunting look in the girl's violet eyes.  
  
"Oh how I hate you..."  
  
Fuuko raised her hand, the orb in the hollow of the Fuujin glinting maliciously in the sunlight. The leaves swirled closely beside the tree and then from a cylindrical formation, it changed into the shape of something resembling a spear.  
  
"I hate you..."  
  
The limb came down and the leaves attacked. After the initial fog of dust had settled, the tree stood no more. In its place were bits and pieces of braken and twigs. The former herald of nature's glory nothing more than wooden smithereens.  
  
Such is the power of hatred and vengeance.  
  
"Sooner or later you'll realize the Ministry of Environment ain't going to like it." came a voice from behind. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. There was a flicker of emotions on her eyes but it passed. Hands hanging loosely by her sides. Fists unclenched.  
  
Hiroji leaned casually against a tree, eyes shielded from the brim of his baseball cap.  
  
"Well?" he asked, the tone of his voice questioning and mocking. There was no response from the purple-haired girl. Her back was still to him. No movement.  
  
"Well what?" the reply was more of a bark. A cold bark. The tone of her voice not bright and sprite like that of the male visitor, but cold and harsh. She whipped around, eyes glaring at the non-commital figure.  
  
"You would have been at the warehouse four days ago. I take it you weren't coming. But after visiting that idiot flame caster, I took it more as you weren't even aware." his arms were folded across his chest, one leg crossing behind the other. A soft gust of wind breezed by, causing his rasta braids to swing a little behind his back.  
  
"I don't need an idiot to tell me what to do." Fuuko concentrated her glare on him, as though her intense scrutiny would have set him on fire.  
  
"Pity, I was in charge of taking care of an idiot. Come on. There's no time." without warning, he walked over and lifted her easily across his shoulder. The short moment of confusion was replaced by that of amazement and then anger. Biting and beating his muscled back, Fuuko screamed.   
  
And then, like most suspense/thrillers would say, all became black.  
  
*************  
  
Author's Notes: If I were myself, I would be killing the author to tell me what happened next. Nail-biting? Nah... *looks at nails* haven't bitten them yet. Hehe, I know is sounds very... confusing but I'm just hoping to clear this all out. Iron out some wrinkles. Add in a few more surprises. It's hard work you know, to be a writer. But hey... it's worth the reviews. Hint hint. ^_^;;.  
  
[rei] 


	4. Default Chapter Title

*************  
  
Mirage  
by Rei Himura  
  
*************  
  
Disclaimer: If I'm being paid to write this, why then can't I buy a Ferrari?  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 4: "Oh curse ye bag o soundrels..."  
  
*************  
  
Rain pelted down heavily on the windscreen. Tokiya Mikagami sighed. He looked out, at the scenery of dark and shady figures. His heart sank even more.  
  
Why the hell did I kiss Yanagi?  
  
What the hell was I thinking?  
  
And when in the hell did I begin to use the word hell?  
  
He groaned and shook his head, leaning back, he closed his eyes. Hoping that the soothing hum of the car's engine could somehow lull him to sleep and erase his worries. He wondered how Fuuko was doing, how Yanagi was doing, how Recca was reacting and why he suddenly cared how they felt and how they were. The silver-haired male turned his head to his left.  
  
Believe it or not, the Hokage had finally melted the ice man.  
  
*************  
  
"Where am I? What are you doing to me... you... you bad excuse for a fashionable ignoramous!" Fuuko yelled. She was tied to a wooden chair placed precariously in the middle of a dark room. She hated dark rooms. She hated it especially when she could hear thunder growling outside.   
  
"That's something new in your vocabulary." Joker flicked the lights on, watching Fuuko squint and turn her head to shield her eyes from the sudden glare. When her pupils had finally adjusted to the new lighting, she face him. Eyes full of hatred and rage, or did that lie in her body language. It was a tad bit cold, central heating went bust. The girl was shivering. Being the gentleman he usually was, the jester walked around her and palced a woollen blanket on her shoulders. She shrugged them off.  
  
"I don't need you sympathy."  
  
"Well you don't, but I need you to stay alive." Fuuko narrowed her eyes. Stay alive? What for? She watched Joker pull out a chair and turned it the other way around. He sat down, arms folded on the back of the chair. She couldn't see his eyes for they were hiding behind a pair of Calvin Klein shades.  
  
"I'm surprised you can still see in the dark."  
  
"If you were in Uruha, you'd be able to do anything." Fuuko snorted and then turned her head away. Her mind was busy trying to formulate a plan where she could get free of the ropes and then beat her captor into oblivion. A familiar looking item was dangled in front of her. The Fuujin.  
  
"HEY! That's mine! Give it back! Untie me! Or else..." Joker raised an unseen eyebrow.  
  
"Or else what?" he placed the madougu onto a nearby table. Strange... why didn't I see that before? Oh yeah... it was dark... I hate dark places... Fuuko growled, baring her teeth, which were chattering. Rolling his eyes, Joker got up and placed the blanket back on her shoulders.  
  
"Or else I'll beat you into a bloody pulp."  
  
"Sitting down, tied, in that chair? Oh yeah, I can't wait to defend myself from being bitten by the rabid and raging hormonal 18-year old seated across me. Give me a break Kirisawa. I'm not here to hurt you or do hentai things you think the males in Uruha do in their free time. I don't move in Mokuren's circles. You should know that by now." he stretched his limbs. Long but not bony, with sinewy muscles hiding beneath the long-sleeved sweatshirt he wore. He lifted his shades up for awhile and Fuuko got a glimpse of amber.  
  
"Then why are you here?" curiosity got the better of the Fuujin-wielder. If he wasn't here on account of the dead and rotting Mori Kouran, was he here then because Kurei suddenly took on his father's demented brain? She waited in silence.  
  
"Raiha-han sent me." The name sent chills up her spine. Even after he abandoned her, left her, his name still had the power to turn her knees into jelly. If she were standing, or at least not bound by nylon cords, she would have crumpled to the floor.  
  
"R-Raiha?" her voice was almost a whisper. Joker nodded his head. Well that was a certain change in attitude. He adjusted his position on the chair.  
  
"I'm sure you read the letter." he waited for a response from her and took the nod from her head as a yes. He continued.  
  
"Well, you weer supposed to have been here five days ago. Here I was, a Joker on his own, playing cards by himself, waiting for this mysterious onna who had so-called snagged the heart of my good friend."  
  
"Oh get it over." Fuuko snapped. One thing about the former Jyushinshuu member, he talked to much. Always one to lament his own personal comfort. But she knew that he cared for Raiha deeply, like a brother of his own. Like the brother he never had. She hated to say it. The pair were like family. Joker pouted, a bare glimpse of his white fang.  
  
"Fine. You were supposed to be here, I was supposed to get you into the damn machine. But you didn't come, so I got tired of waiting and dragged you here. Of course, with a little help from Hokage boy." Fuuko blinked.  
  
"What machine?" She didn't recall Raiha stating anything about a machine in his letter.   
  
"The one waiting for you outside. Honestly in my opinion, he could have just made you travel around the whole world if the aim was for you to find him. Weird fella, but I like him."  
  
"But he said it was a treasure hunt where he was not the treasure." What was it thatR aiha wanted to do? She didn't get it? And boy was she suddenly getting to feel hungry.  
  
"He said that?" Joker bit his lip and thought for awhile. Ah heck, the ninja was as cryptic as an unseen and unheard of madougu.  
  
"Well, whatever. Anyway, once you're stomach digested some food, we'll hop into the machine and find him." Fuuko blusehed, her stomach had once again made a spectacle of herself.  
  
"He told you where he was?"  
  
"Not exactly... okay fine. He didn't tell me. Though I have a strange idea he's somewhere in there. Just gotta look at the right places."  
  
"You're coming in with me?" Fuuko wondered how she was going to tolerate his wise-arse comments. Joker wondered how he was going to put up with her constant PMS.  
  
"Regrettably, yes. I'm supposed to be taking care of you. If there was to be a scratch or a scar on you, he made it quite clear he wants my head, with my armour, on a platter." Fuuko giggled, Joker glared. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Alright. Now what'll it be? Chinese? Japanese? Europeanese?"  
  
"I think it's called Western."  
  
"Whatever. I personally prefer Mexican food."  
  
"Chinese."  
  
"Whatever suits the rabid wind rabbit."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
***************  
  
The door opened easily to him and he stepped inside, glad to be under a roof. Glad to be away from the rain. He looked up to find that there was a light in one fo the rooms, his cerulean blue eyes narrowed. Who else was here? Who else knew of his private haven? Who else dared to intrude his peace?   
  
He stepped forward and then moved silently and stealthily. His weapon was armed in his right hand. Slowly, he lifted his hand to place it on the decaying wood which served as a door. He heard voices. Two of them, but he couldn't quite discern whether they belonged to man or woman. Sounded too general. Or was it because of the sounding pounding in his ears.  
  
Whatever.  
  
He didn't care.  
  
For all he knew, might be a secret rendezvous. He very idea sickened him. He braced himself, and then on the count of three, kicked the door down.  
  
***************  
  
"What in Kami-sama's name-!" Joker yelled. He was thrown off his chair and was now nursing a lump at the back of his head. His shades dangled precariously on the bridge of his sharp nose.  
  
"Kirisawa?"  
  
"Mikagami?"  
  
"Ice boy?"  
  
"Jester?"  
  
"What are are you doing here!" all three shouted in unison.  
  
***************  
  
Author's Notes: Ah well, it was expected now wasn't in? Well, we're going to get to the really good parts pweedy soon. Just relax a little, I gotta go change to get to school. Muahahahaha, now isn't this a nice lil cliff hanger? ^_^  
  
[rei] 


	5. Default Chapter Title

*************  
  
Mirage  
by Rei Himura  
  
*************  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly, *sweet smile* I will personally hunt you down and kill you if you didn't know to -whom- FoR belongs to!  
  
*************  
  
Part 5: Charlie how your Angels get down like that?  
  
*************  
  
[Previously]  
  
"What in Kami-sama's name-!" Joker yelled. He was thrown off his chair and was now nursing a lump at the back of his head. His shades dangled precariously on the bridge of his sharp nose.  
  
"Kirisawa?"  
  
"Mikagami?"  
  
"Ice boy?"  
  
"Jester?"  
  
"What are are you doing here!" all three shouted in unison.  
  
***************  
  
"You're invading my personal -and- private haven." replied the ice boy cooly. He let the watery blade to the Ensui fall down to the floor, splashing onto Joker's track pants.  
  
"Hey hey! Watch it!" he yelled in protest, still nursing the lump at the back of his head. His Taishaku Kaiten, sadly, was on the other side of the room. Fuuko narrowed her eyes and strained against the ropes which still bound her. Mikagami noticed her state of captiveness and glowered at Joker.   
  
"Why are you tied up Fuuko?" came the response. Fuuko blinked and widened her eyes. Oh man... being aloof has finally got to his brain...  
  
"Because apparently, I kidnapped her and tied her up. Where were you the past few days? Timbuktoo?" Joker snapped. With the sudden presence of the almost ever elusive ice boy, his temper seemed to be running loose. He went behind Fuuko, shaded eyes locked onto Mikagami, and unbound her. Fuuko rubbed her wrists and then reached out for her Fuujin. After snapping back onto her wrist, she turned and faced the pair who were literally glaring daggers at one another. Being used to this kind of tension back at the apartment (Koganei fought with Domon a lot over the use of the Playstation), she sighed and threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"You were saying something about buying food -Joker-." she deliberately emphasised his name. Joker snapped and then flipped open his Motorola mobile phone. He left the pair to the side of the room to deal with their delayed dinner. Fuuko turned to face Mikagami. She remembered the incident back at Recca's house and still hadn't forgiven him. He had acted like a jerk... oh wait, he -was- a jerk. She growled and glared.  
  
"So... you're personal and private haven huh? I don't see your name anywhere." for emphasis, she walked about the small dingy room and looked up and down, expecting to find a plate or a sign that mentioned the warehouse belonged to him. Mikagami narrowed his cerulean eyes and watched her every movements. Her inspection over, she turned back to face him. She shrugged.  
  
"No name, no claim." she smirked at him, hands on her slim hips.  
  
"To be precise... this belongs to Raiha-han." came Joker's voice from his corner. He didn't store and Chinese restauranjt number in his phone and thus settled to order some lasagne and a hawaiian supreme from Pizza Hut. After all, he had a tab there. Fuuko blinked, Mikagami kept his cool.  
  
"Thunder boy owns this place?" snorted Mikagami. He rolled his eyes and then took a seat on one of the decaying crates nearby. His movements were delicate. Too delicate. Fuuko almost wondered if he was a man at all. Correction, if he was a -boy- at all. All she felt now for him was utter contempt and hatred. How could she have ever lived and put up with him? This egoistical chauvinistic pig. No doubt perhaps he had praised her attempts and efforts during the Ura Butou Satsujin. But perhaps it was the effect Kagerou had on him. Now... he was acting like one of his ice berg brethren. She scowled.  
  
"Thunder boy? Well that's a new one, -ice boy-. Raiha's a few more years older than you, don't see him as a boy though. But anyway, yes, he owns this place. Entrusted it to me." Joker explained to the other two occupants of the room.  
  
"Must have been desperate..." the younger male muttered in his corner. Joker rolled his eyes. I swear... if only I didn't swear -not- to kill anyone in this building, I would have -gladly- run my Taishaku Kaiten into this naive bakayarou. Another one of his bad moods. This boy was as temperamental as the Kirisawa girl herself. Joker widened his eyes at the sudden revelation.  
  
"Whatever. Leave you two idiosyncratics alone." Mikagami got up to leave but a strange sceptre-like object obstructed his path. He followed the length of the gnarled body before locking his gaze with Joker's.  
  
"Oh no... you're not going anywhere."  
  
"What?" Fuuko nearly yelled in surprise.  
  
"He's coming with us."  
  
"Where to?" Mikagami asked casually. Must be one of those soul-searching road trips.  
  
"You'll see." one couldn't mistake the almost sinister fanged-grin Joker gave the young male. Even Fuuko shuddered. Was it just her, or the temperature in the room had plummeted almost suddenly?  
  
**************  
  



End file.
